


Forever Brothers

by MilkyWayGalaxy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Loki Has Issues, Loki helps, but not really, even though loki doesn't think so, loki and thor are brothers, thor's hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyWayGalaxy/pseuds/MilkyWayGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor and Loki are engaged in battle, Loki has a change of heart when Thor becomes mortally wounded. But is it too late? No slash, just brotherly love. Just a one-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the comic or movie characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Brothers

Thor was on him in a flash. Their fight was brief before Thor held him in a strong grip.

"Look around you! Do you think this madness will end with your rule?" Thor said. Loki looked around.

"It's too late to stop it!" Loki said, trying to convince his own self as much as Thor.

"No, Loki. We can stop it. Together!" Loki was disgusted by Thor's never ending hope. When does he ever give up? It was time to end this.

Suddenly, a blade flashed in his hand. Thor saw and tried to move away, but Loki was too fast. He plunged the blade into Thor. Thor gasped and fell. That's when Loki looked down and saw where the blade had hit. It went right through Thor's heart.

No! That wasn't supposed to happen! He just wanted to hurt Thor, not kill him! Loki thought as he watched Thor fall, the blade lodged in his chest, piercing his heart.

"Thor..." Loki whispered. Thor blinked at him, quickly losing consciousness. Then he smiled once he saw Loki's face.  
"Is...Is this...what you...wanted?" Thor panted. Loki longed to say yes, this was exactly what I wanted. Because it was what he wanted. Right?  
"...Yes...?" Loki said. Thor nodded. He didn't look hurt; he looked...satisfied?  
"Ok." Thor closed his eyes. Loki watched him, waiting to see if he would wake. Then it hit him. Thor was dying. Thor was dying.  
"No...NO!" Loki screamed. "THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!" Gathering up his magic, he directed it all at Thor, hoping it wasn't too late. He gently weaved it into his wound, healing it.  
"You better not die Thor! Don't die. Please don't die, Thor. Please." He begged. Thor's breathing began to even out, but he still remained unconscious. Just then, Loki noticed that the Chitauri were no longer fighting. He looked around and saw them all lying on the ground, dead. Before he had time to react, a blast sounded right behind him. Hissing, he clutched Thor closer and turned around to find the Avengers all standing over him.  
"Let Thor go!" The Captain said, reaching out to grab him. Loki panicked and vanished.

Loki, invisible, was determined not to leave Thor's sight. He watched as the Captain and Man of Iron carefully lifted Thor up.  
"Hey, I put in a medical suite somewhere in this tower." Stark said as they headed towards the elevator.

"What about Loki?" Steve questioned.

"We'll deal with that later. Right now we need to get Thor some help." Loki climbed in last just as the doors were closing.

It was dark outside. Thor was lying on a hospital bed. The other Avengers had finally gone to sleep, just the moment Loki has been waiting for. He silently pulled up a chair and sat next to Thor's sleeping form. Thor, oh Thor. I'm sorry Thor, I'm sorry. Please be ok Thor. Loki grasped Thor's cold hand and sent flowing warmth throughout Thor's body. He squeezed the hand just as a single tear made its way down his face. Thor's hand squeezed back. Loki gasped as Thor opened his eyes.  
"Thank you, brother." Thor whispered.  
"...You're welcome, brother."


End file.
